


Alright by me

by WatchforWitches



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 4: The Raven King, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: “Dad would like him too,” Declan tells him, “He would. He would refuse to acknowledge that he liked him though. He would ask him all those tough questions, but Parrish would have answers to all of them that annoying fuck. And mom would make sure he was nice. Dad acted like some tough asshole, but he was just as soft and whimsical as mom was, underneath all of the bullshit he fronted. He was a shithead, but he would like your boyfriend Ronan.”OR Sometimes the Lynch brothers aren't total shitheads, feat Adam and Ronan getting together
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 16
Kudos: 239





	Alright by me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you are all staying safe, and reading lots of fanfic. In case you need more mediocre material, here's something I threw together in like 25 minutes. Just some sibling bonding, which is pretty OOC for these two, but I blame the alcohol and my love of sibling acceptance. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. This is set like at some point in the party scene of the Raven King, post kiss, pre end

“So, you and Parrish?” Declan’s voice is questioning, but he’s leaning against the porch railing with Ronan, dangling a beer in his grip, so if he meant it to be accusatory, it doesn’t really hit. 

Ronan looked up at his brother, noting just how much he looked like their dad against the dark and the porch lights. He lacked the curling hair or the broadness of their dad, but he matched him in all the ways that it counted. He wanted to ask how Declan found out, how he could have possibly known when Adam and Ronan had kissed not 4 hours ago for the very first time. But Ronan isn’t stupid. He knows that his feelings for Adam have been pouring out everywhere for a long time, so he’s partly more surprised that this is the first time the topic has come up with Declan. “I don’t know,” Ronan shrugged, running a hand over his shorn hair, “Maybe.” 

Declan raises his beer to his mouth and takes a long sip, shaking his head as he does so. “Seeing as the rest of your gaggle of misfit friends left about an hour ago, and Adam is currently asleep in dad’s old armchair, I’d say it’s a little bit past maybe.” 

Ronan turns his head slightly to the house. He can’t see the living room from the screen door, so it’s not like he would be able to see Adam anyways. But he still smiles at the idea of Adam sleeping here, even though Adam- criminally overworked and under-rested- could sleep just about anywhere. Declan watches Ronan unconsciously search for Adam and laughs. “Oh yeah, you’re so gone for him.” 

Ronan doesn’t know if it’s the beer or just the strange dreamlike peace that has settled over them both that is causing this conversation, and he doesn’t really know how to feel about it, but he’ll take it over their usual conversations. “Shut the fuck up,” Ronan jostles him with his arm, taking a swig from his own almost empty bottle. 

“Mom would like him,” Declan offers after a prolonged quiet moment. “He’s polite and smart, and he has big dreams. Mom would eat that shit up if you brought him home to her.” 

Ronan bites his lip, nodding in solemn agreement because Declan was right, but it still hurts. “I don’t know if dad would like him,” Ronan admits. 

“Why?” Declan sounds genuinely confused by his brother’s statement. 

Ronan just shrugs, refusing to put any of his own insecurities about it into the air between them. Things seemed to have shifted, but they haven’t shifted that much, not in one night. 

“Dad would like him too,” Declan tells him, “He would. He would refuse to acknowledge that he liked him though. He would ask him all those tough questions, but Parrish would have answers to all of them that annoying fuck. And mom would make sure he was nice. Dad acted like some tough asshole, but he was just as soft and whimsical as mom was, underneath all of the bullshit he fronted. He was a shithead, but he would like your boyfriend Ronan.” 

Ronan feels like he’s being tugged in two directions at the statement. One is the direction that tells him to defend their dad, to stand up for him. But a part of Ronan knew Declan had a relationship with Niall that Ronan doesn’t understand, and that maybe both of their opinions of their father are true in some aspects. The other is the warmth he feels in his chest at Declan calling Adam his boyfriend. He liked it, even though it wasn’t true, not yet anyway. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He huffs out, feigned annoyance as a lack of a reply. 

Declan just blows out a laughing breath at this. “Whatever you say dickwad.” 

They are quiet then again, looking out into the dark at the fireflies and the tree branches swaying in the distant forest edge. “He wouldn’t care that you’re gay Ronan,” Declan said as if he could hear the thoughts whirring around Ronan’s brain. Ronan, who cared very little what other people thought or said about him, cared about that. Their dad was dead, it shouldn’t even matter. But he was also an Irish catholic and Ronan hadn’t known just how deep that ran in Niall’s character. “He wouldn’t,” Declan said again, shaking his head. “He would have been awkward about it, not really said anything probably. But he would have come around. And he would have thought that Parrish was good for you, even if he knew it was dangerous.’ 

Now, Ronan couldn’t really tell if Declan was talking about their dad, or himself, but either way, it was something Ronan needed to hear. “Thanks Dec.” 

Declan just nodded, and their strange silent brotherly energy was interrupted by the screen door opening and closing. Ronan turned to see Adam standing there, sort of half sure about his place in this strange tableau. “Matthew and I should get going,” Declan stood then, moving past Adam to get Matthew, Ronan assumed. 

“Hey,” Adam spoke then, voiced soft and slurred with sleep, accent dripping into even the one-syllable word. 

“Hey,” Ronan replied, voice rougher than Adam’s. “You crashing here tonight? I can drive you to work or whatever tomorrow.” 

Adam seemed to consider this, looking at Ronan to the Hondatoyota sitting askew in the long stretch of driveway. “Sure,” he agreed, stepping closer to lean against one of the wooden support beams of the railing. 

Moments later Matthew and Declan came spilling out of the house, Declan with his keys in hand, and Matthew with slices of cake Ronan assumed Blue had wrapped up. “Later Ronan,” Matthew said simply. 

“Later,” Ronan called, watching them get into his brother’s Volvo. “Happy birthday Matty!” 

Matthew just waved and smiled at this, and soon the tires were kicking dust and rock up in their wake. Ronan didn’t really know what was going to happen to his family going forward, or his friends for that matter. He wasn’t sure of anything, but he was sure that he wanted to go to bed, and he wanted Adam to come with him. 

Adam, standing tall against the darkness of the Barns around them, pushed Ronan up against the railing and kissed him soundly. Ronan kissed him back until they were both breathless and staring at the other. “If I ask you to come to my bed,” Ronan spoke first, “you gonna get the wrong idea?” 

Adam smirked and shook his head. “No Lynch. I know you’re a good catholic boy. Waiting ‘till marriage and all that shit.” 

“Fuck off,” Ronan shook his head. 

Adam followed him to his room anyway, and they both got ready for bed as if they were at St.Agnes. Except now they were both in a bed together, and the mattress was actually a mattress and not the cardboard box Adam called his bed. They just lay in the silence looking at the other, Ronan wishes there was a little more light so he could count Adam’s freckles. “Are we a couple?” He asked then because he didn’t do anything half-assed and he couldn’t wait longer to find out. 

“I sure as fuck hope we are,” Adam responded, “I don’t go around making out with just anyone Lynch.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile that spread it’s way to his face. He was then glad that it actually was dark because maybe Adam couldn’t see him blushing. “Go to sleep asshole,” Ronan chided instead. 

“Fine,” Adam agreed, “You too, boyfriend.” 

An easy command for Ronan to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback/Comments/Kudos or requests for other fics are all greatly welcomed. Stay safe!


End file.
